D&d : the drunk and dying tour
by alexrusso89
Summary: Branching off from my Acquisitions Incorporated story. Jessi is homeless now, however she meets up wih old friends and new friends as they adventure from their base at Troll Skull Manor
1. Chapter 1

"Jessi?"

Jessi turns around, recognizing the distinct tone.

A tall, slender man with dark hair, brown eyes, and an ever-enthusiastic smile steps out of the shadows, "So...this is what you've been upto."

"Guess so"

He turns around, pointing to the alley he stepped out of, "I was taking a walk when I found this place well whats left of it."

That's Flynn for ya, formalities always seem to elude him. He points to the stained brick wall of the burnt and charred apartment building, "...what do you see?"

Jessi leans in, on the wall is a stain, " Judging by the poignantly rust-like smell in the air, I'd say that's blood-"

"Seems like it " Flynn points out.

"And it's quite large as well, notice the contours of the stain. Not counting the places where the blood has dripped down, it appears to have the same outlines of a human being."

" How does a devilish rogue like yourself know all is Flynn?"

Flynn flashes his signature smirk " Im curious to why your here Jessi "

"Well, when I arrived back in Waterdeep, I rented out a motel room here, now the trouble is, it burnt after a night of me staying there. I have a feeling that the fire was intentional, but I can't be certain"

"That does sound suspicious, but, who would want to burn down you place of residence? Jessi...are you in some kind of trouble?" he asks worriedly.

"No Flynn, as far as i know I'm fine. But who knows, it could've just been a play at Acquisitions Incorporated or something. It just...doesn't feel right is all."

"Alright, I'll assist you."

Jessi chuckles " Thanks old friend, at least i can count you."

"And the others" he grins at her.

The building's structure still stands, but small, individual chunks of it have already begun to crumble. The doors are wide open, guess the owner forgot to lock up. jessi and Flynn enter, they check all the obvious spots where the fire could've started, the kitchen, the fireplace in the lobby, the heating system in the basement, but nothing seems to hold the source of the fire. But then, just as they were about to give up, they get a sickening hunch,

"I have one more place I think we should check." Jessi tells him.

Within minutes they reach the third floor, Jessi heads to the room She was in. Jessi tried the door. Figuring the door's security has been weakened by the fire, Flynn kicks the door open.

"What, no bobby pins?" Jessi asks disappointedly.

Flynn shrugs, "Don't have any on me."

Flynn notices something immediately, and gently pushing Jessi aside, shuffles to a peculiar spot in the middle of the room, "Check this out!"

"This is it...this is definitely the origin of the fire." he concludes, pointing to the spot on the ground. He takes out a pair of black gloves and stretching them on, picks up the remains of a small match, "Good, we've established a location. How did you know the fire was started here?"

"This...this was my room."

Flynn's smile vanishes as the realization also comes about him. He places the match back on the ground, "C'mon, we need to get you out of here." he takes off his gloves, and placing one hand on Jessi's shoulder and one on her back, he leads her out of the building.

" Where to now ?" Jessi asks

" Come on, lets get you to Troll Skull Manor" Flynn says.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the front door of Troll Skull Manor walked a hooded woman, her eyes cast down. Behind the bar the Tyrion the Dwarf Barbarian, a lone Elf, dressed in leathers and with a wild air, walked past the woman.

They both catch the attention of a young man in plate armor. He has the air of a holy warrior. Meanwhile another set of eyes spied suspiciously on the tavern itself. Called a "thief" or "rogue," the Half Triton cared not. Her coin purse was full enough, and if needed it could get fuller.

"Friends, I am Jack," the Paladin introduced himself. "What brings you travelers here to Troll Skull?"

The Elf woman bowed, "My circle says I needed some adventure, that I was too restless. I am Celeste, Elf Cleric."

"Flynn Rider, at your service," Flynn says as he and Jessi descend the stairs " And im Jessi Lovecraft" Jessi adds

"You, you work for Acquisitions Incorporated" Jack asked, enthusiasm bubbling to the top.

"Omin is a close friend," Jessi replied back.

Jack relaxed a little, seeming to be more at ease, "I'm glad I ran into you. Im looking for a Artefact, i could use some help."

"How kind of Artefact are we talking about?" Celeste asked. Her long blonde hair shifted slightly.

"Im not sure," Jack explained. "All i know is that its of great power."

The Elf nodded, "Should be fairly easy. I'd like to add to our ranks a bit more."

"Tyrion is tough, We have Belle and Willow, the Warlock over there may be willing," Flynn added in. "There is a thief in the corner, they tend to have a skillset that is conducive to success."

"A thief, is that wise?" the paladin didn't seem happy.

Flynn nodded, "To catch a thief, it helps to think like one."

The paladin still didn't seem sure, but felt it unwise to argue with her, "We shall see."

Willow and Belle had returned from a mission, they went over to the table with the others were. Flynn nodded towards her, and his gaze seemed to go straight through them. They too, seat at the table. Flynn ooked away, only for the paladin and Elf to give her the once over.

Across the tavern floor. The Warlock was giving them the chills. Suddenly in walked Sheriff Denver.

Before Alex could move, he had a hand around her arm. Drug across the floor to a corner table, she was roughly shoved into a chair. Instinctively she went to her weapons, only to find the marshal's dagger at her throat.

"Well Well well, if it aint Alex Russo, I finally caught up with you," the Sheriff sneered. " Now you will be brought to justice."

"I didn't do anything!" Alex countered back

The marshal smacked her up the side of the head, "Cute! I have Lord Casalanter's oath that you swindled him out three hundred gold."

"Lord Casalanter is an idiot, but I haven't been near him," Alex shot back, and received another head slap as a reward.

He leaned into her space, "We'll see how you like being locked up while we sort this out."

"Excuse me," a voice made the sheriff jump, and draw his sword. "If I may inquire, what is her crime?"

The sheriff turned to face the newcomer, Alex recognized the bard from the other table.

"Who are you?" the sheriff demanded.

"Jessi Lovecraft," she answered. "I own this place, What is this young woman accused of?"

The sheriff puffed up his chest, maximizing his presence. It was meant to put Jessi off, show dominance and control the situation. That is why he stood with his hands near his weapon's belt. The sword in his right hand, rested tip down into the floor. The bard, Jessi, though didn't seem phased at all.

"She is accused of theft, fraud and the loss of his coin purse just moments ago," The sheriff finally said.

"Ah, I see, well she's been here for at least half an hour," Jessi told the sheriff. "My group and I were eyeing her ."

The sheriff eyed the bard, "That doesn't excuse her other actions."

"Accused, not convicted," Jessi said. "Were there any witnesses to these deeds?"

The sheriff paused before thinking it over, "Lord Paxton said to arrest her, so she is to be arrested."

Jessi flicked out her hand, "Let me help you along then"

Quick as the wind, the sheriff was grabbed by Tyrion and Flynn, and launched out of the front door. Much to Alex's delight.

"So, what do we call you?" She asked the rogue.

"Alex Russo" she said. "Thanks for that. The good marshal has been trying to get me for made up crimes forever."

Jessi looked her over, "That doesn't explain his targeting of you."

" We have history," she explained.

Jessi introduced her to the others; and was curious to find that the warlock Sabrina had joined them. The paladin had brought them over and now they were discussing the rewards. Alex took in the group. Celeste eyed her with a knowing eye, while Tyrion Didn't seem to care, as he was getting drunk, Sabrina glowered, and made her disdain quite clear. Willow sat off, her hood still covering most of her face and eyes. Alex felt something was off, but also let the other woman have her space. Being of the shadows, she allowed people to have their secrets, just as she did. That didn't mean she wasn't curious, or that she wasn't planning on finding out. Sometimes the best things in life were a puzzle to solve, a mystery to solve.

The nine made their plans, and then each rented a room for the night. The nest morning they left early, Which was fortunate as the sheriff did come back looking for Alex with more people. A notice went up later that day, for her immediate arrest if she were to be spotted. However what the sheriff didnt know was he was about to be met with Acqusitions Incorporated, Jessi had called them early explaining about the sheriff, Omin had agreed he would meet the sheriff, lets just say it didnt go well for the sheriff.


End file.
